


What Happens When Moblit Drinks Too Much

by DeathRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Humor, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, this is what happens when Moblit drinks too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When Moblit Drinks Too Much

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. It belongs to Hajime Isayama.

title: What Happens When Moblit Drinks Too Much  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: no reason/not challenge related  
pairing: Moblit/Hanji (sort of?)  
notes: According to Isayama, Moblit is the heaviest drinker in the Survey Corps.

* * *

The first thing Moblit noticed upon waking was that he had a splitting headache. He groaned and rolled over... only to be stabbed in the side by a pencil.

He yelped and leapt up from the bed. His sketchbook was lying open on the mattress, which at least explained why the pencil had been in his bed. He must have fallen asleep while drawing something. That still didn't explain the headache, which from his inability to recall much of the previous evening, he supposed must be the result of a drinking binge.

Moblit was tempted to just toss his art materials aside and crawl back into bed. However, what he saw in the pages of his sketchbook drove that thought right out of his mind.

He needed to find out what the hell had happened last night.

.oOo.

Keiji did not appreciate being woken up by a panicky, hungover Moblit asking weird questions about whatever he couldn't remember having done while drunk the night before. It had become such a regular occurrence lately, though, that he was not entirely surprised when it happened. And that was sad. Not that there was much Keiji could do about it, other than endure his squadmate's behavior...

He silently congratulated himself on not flinching as Moblit burst into the room.

"Keiji!" the distraught man wailed. "Why was I designing wedding dresses for Squad Leader Hanji last night?"

"You were designing wedding dresses...?" Keiji repeated slowly. It took a few moments for the question to sink in. "Probably because you proposed to her last night."

Moblit laughed weakly.

_Damn, drunk-me is such an idiot. Or masochist. Or both_ , he thought to himself. To Keiji, he said, "And she laughed in my face, right?"

This question was met with silence, which dragged on for so long that Moblit began to suspect Keiji had fallen back asleep, when the other man finally answered.

"...she said 'yes'."

But... but... that meant... Moblit would be forced to deal with Hanji's outrageous behavior not only during Survey Corps expeditions and Titan research, but also during every waking moment of his free time...

"Goodbye, I'm going to go kill myself now."


End file.
